


Like Me

by TootyFruityBooty (3at_my_4ss)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Gem/Human Hybrids (Steven Universe), Original Character(s), Steven Needs A Gem Hybrid Therapist, Steven Needs Gem Hybrid Friends, Steven Universe Future, Steven Universe Needs Help, Steven Universe Needs Hybrids Like Him To Relate With, Steven Universe Needs Therapy, Why Aren't There A Lot Of Gem Hybrid OCs?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3at_my_4ss/pseuds/TootyFruityBooty
Summary: Steven’s having some of his usual alone time when he hears a bush rustle. What comes out of the bush shocks Steven because he thought he was the only one.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like the tags say; Steven needs therapy or a Gem/Human hybrid to share mama stories with
> 
> I don't know if Rebecca Sugar touched on the topic, but I think there are more gem hybrids out there (hell, people make theories about it)
> 
> I don't know if I was this to happen before or after the giant worm monster makes its appearance, but for the sake of my sanity... I'll say that this happens before
> 
> I don't know if the gems I use duties are as I described them, I'm sorry if I mess anything up. This is my first Steven Universe fanfiction, please judge me kindly
> 
> The song Steven sings in the first chapter is a fusion of "Happily Ever After" and "Change"

Steven watched the waves as they slowly rose then fell. He felt sad, he felt angry, he felt lonely. Nobody truly understood what he was going through and he’s accepted the fact that none of the gems can help him. Not even the Diamonds could.

Steven closes his eyes, “Here we are in the future,” he sings before standing up, “Here we are in the future and everything's wrong. Things have changed, even this song.” He looks at the sand as a soft breeze picks up, “Everybody is leaving, everybody is changing, but what about me. I just wanted peace and harmony. I… tried to make an effort. I tried to take a stand. I wanted to help them; that was my plan. Now I,” Steven sang out as a wave rose high then crashed back into the water, “I don’t know what to do! I’ll think of something… I know that I can-.” the rustling of the bushes behind Steven stopped him from continuing his song. He slowly looks over his shoulder as someone walks through the bushes, Steven’s eyes slowly widening. The person’s hair is a pale dark brown, his bangs covering one of his eyes. His shirt is purple wine and his jeans are dark blue, no shoes on his feet. His shirt’s sleeves are long, his pants cut off mid-calf. Attached to the middle of his foot, like Steven’s belly button gem, is the gemstone Aventurine. The cut of the gem is the same as Lapis’ and Aquamarine's.

Steven takes a step towards the shorter, “He’s… like me.”

The young man looks around, “Must’ve taken a wrong turn somewhere. Wah! My aunts are going to kill me!”

“E-excuse me!”

The young man looks to the person that spoke, the two making eye contact as another soft breeze picks up.

“You’re… Steven Universe.”

Steven takes a cautious step back, “You know me?”

The shorter smiles softly, “All gem know who you are; even us hybrids. Oh my,” he quickly walks towards Steven, “your stress level is through the roof! How on Earth did this happen?”

Steven stiffens as the young man walks around him, his cheeks tainted with blush.

“This won’t do at all! Ah, I guess I should introduce myself before I begin. I,” the young man claps his hands together, “am Tranquil Peace. My mother was Aventurine and her job was to calm her Diamond down whenever she was stressed or depressed about something. My mom has three others like her who she called her sisters and she belonged to Blue Diamond.”

Steven opens his mouth to say something, but stopped when the area around him suddenly changed. This room is a mixture of blues and greens, light green lights dancing around above and around him. This place gives off a relaxing vibe.

“Where… where are we?” Steven looks to Tranquil. He sitting in the middle of the room, his legs crossed. He starts to take off his shirt then uses a headband to slick his bangs back, revealing markings that are the same colors as the gem on his foot. The markings waved across his face from his forehead diagonally, the same marking on the left side of his body. He’s not very muscular, but he’s not skinny either.

“Sit in front of me, Steven.”

The taller thinks for a moment before slowly walking in front of the shorter, sitting down with his legs crossed. Tranquil smiles softly, “This is my mom's... well, my Dome. This is where Aventurines would calm their Diamond down at. Lighten your load; go on and take off your jacket and shirt.”

Steven hesitates before he takes his jacket off, Tranquil closing his eyes as he lifts his hands. He doesn't like the fact that Tranquil's trying to calm him down as if Steven were his Diamond. It felt wrong in away.

“You’re not feeling okay,” the shorter starts to sing as Steven drops his shirt on his jacket, “you’re having a bad year and day. But now you are here and all you have to do is sway. Don’t think about the bad; don’t even think about the good. Just sit and think about nothing.”

Steven blinks, “Think of nothing? How am I going to relax if I don’t think of anything?”

“Just sway,” Tranquil sang sweetly, starting to move his upper body. His movements are relaxed and slow, his hands resting on his knees. Steven lets out a worried groan before he started to copies the shorter, closing his eyes.

“Tune out to everything around you. No one will disturb you here. Let go of all your emotions and everything you hold dear. Let your mind be free.” Tranquil starts to rotate his hips, “Let your gem breathe on its own, metaphorically. Deep breath in then out. Deep breath in, hold it, now let it out.”

The shorter slowly opens his eyes after the echoing of his voice stops, smiling softly. Steven looks at peace and relaxed as if a piece of stress fell off his body with each sway of his body.

Tranquil stands up then starts to dance around Steven, his movement feminine and graceful.

“Good thing your eyes are close ‘cause this is embarrassing,” the shorter sang to himself as he continued to dance. Thin, translucent streams flow from Steven and went into Tranquil as he moved. The room shattered when Tranquil stopped moving, his eyes wide while he broke out into a cold sweat. Images of all the traumatic events that happened in Steven's life flash before his eyes like a horror film, the thin black streams scattering out as soon as the shorter stopped dancing. He also saw one of Pink Diamond’s memories, the one of her faking her shattering.

“What's happening,” Steven asked after he opened his eyes, looks around the once peaceful room. Soon, the entire room shatters and the two are back at the beach, Tranquil falling on his knees with his hands in his hair.

“What happened to you,” the shorter asked in a scared voice, “My aunts told me that the Diamond’s memories were horrible, but yours… yours are a horror movie. Tell me.” he looks at Steven, “Tell me your problems, quickly!”

Steven pushes his lips together before he slides his arms in his jacket, “Everyone around me is changing; everything’s different from what it was before! Lars and Sadie kissed, but they aren’t a couple even though there were so many signs! All the gems in Little Homeschool have learned everything so there isn’t anything left to teach them! All this is happening and yet I’m still finding out about all the horrible things my mom did! She… hurt Volleyball. Ran away from her home. She lied to Pearl and Amethyst and Garnet and Spinel and the Diamonds. I used to think that she made me as her replacement, but now… now I think I’m nothing, but a mop cleaning up her spills.”

Tranquil takes his headband off then puts his shirt back on, “Who said you had to fix everything your mom did? Do you think I’m fixing everything my mom messed up?”

The taller blinks then look at the shorter. Tranquil lowers his top eyelids halfway as he hugs his knees to his chest, “After Pink Diamond’s shattering, Blue Diamond started summoning my mom more often than she usually did. My aunts were in the same situation, but my mom had to deal with Blue’s powers and her sad memories. I guess she got tired of trying to make her Diamond relax and ran away. One of my aunts told me that your mom’s Aventurine replaced her, but she couldn’t handle Blue’s powers or memories.

I don’t know if Blue Diamond knows about me or what my mom did when she got to Earth, but I didn’t feel responsible for my mom leaving Homeworld. Sure; Blue Diamond ended up being depressed, but it wasn’t my fault. In the end, all we can do is acknowledge the past then move on from it. That being said,” he stands up, “Steven Universe, I now present you with two options. You can either accept the fact that your mom isn’t the hero everyone thought she was and move on with your life or you can continue to stress yourself out over it until some bad happens.”

Steven slowly blinks as he processes what Tranquil said. The shorter cups one of his hands in his cheeks as he remembers something, “I really have to go; my aunts are probably storming through Beach City looking for me!” he stands up then starts to jog. He stops then turns to Steven, “There are other hybrids out there, oh so many more. The majority of them are coming to Beach City to meet their mother’s sisters and friends. You aren’t alone, Steven Universe.”

With that, Tranquil hurries away. Steven slowly blinks again then lifts his shirt to look at his gem.

“Others… like me?” Steven said mentally, an odd sense of relief coursing through him. He wasn't sure which of the two choices to pick, maybe meeting some more hybrids will help him decide.


	2. Chapter 2

Steven hums softly as he walks back to his house, walking past the amusement park. He stops then walked backward, his eyes locked on a girl with hair similar to Jasper, but the color black. She has a gem on her lower back, the gem a Brown Jasper.

“Put that in your pipe and smoke it,” she shouted after the ball she threw knocked over the last glass bottle, her friends celebrating as she got the large plush bear from the vender. She’s taller than Steven and has muscular arms, his lower half thick. Her eyes are blue and her eyelashes are long, her clothes are a dark purple hoodie crop top and black tights with grey heeled boots. She has pale skin.

“Here you go, Shelly,” she says as she hands her friends the large toy, putting her hands on her hip then looking at Steven. The shorter blinks as he watches the taller hybrid tell her friends something then walks towards Steven.

“Hey,” she mused after she’s standing in front of the shorter. Steven, “H-hello.”

“I’m Cleo Lean,” she smirks, “and you’re Steven Universe.”

Steven smiles nervously, “You saw my message to the universe?”

“What gem didn’t? Anyway,” she puts both hands on her hips, “how is it being the son of Pink Diamond? Have any dramatic mama stories?”

“I… uh,” he cups the back of his neck, “have a couple. How is it being the daughter of a Jasper?”

“Meh; my ma’s friends got me to beef up and taught me some of their fighting techniques. Nothing too stressful.”

“Lucky you,” Steven almost mumbled as his eyes drift away. If only his mom was an actual Rose Quartz, if only he stayed away from the truth.

Cleo lets out a sigh through her nose after noticing the sad look on Steven’s face, looking to her human friends behind her then back at Steven.

“Hey,” she smiles kindly, “want to join me and my friends for a little while? We’re about to play all the games at the arcade.”

The shorter blinks then smiled softly, “Yeah… sure.”

~

“Ah-ha! I beat more meat than you!” dread consumes Cleo, “That sounded so wrong!”

Steven laughs as Cleo thinks about her life’s choices, grinning when she looks at him with a grin. They both break out into laughter then move to the next machine.

“I call next,” Cleo stated as she walked behind one of her friends at an old pinball machine. Steven’s standing next to Shelly.

“So,” he looks at the younger, “how long have you known Cleo?”

Shelly’s hug on the plush bear tightens, “Our moms were friends, the other Jaspers told us that they fused a lot. They were a bit shocked when they found out that our moms fell in love with a human and made children.”

Steven hums then blinks twice, looking down at her. Shelly’s hair is short and curly, nothing like Cleo’s or Jasper’s. Her gem, a Poppy Jasper, is on her left forearm.

The shirt of her dress is puffy, and the color light shade of blue, the top the color indigo. Her flats are black and she has a black headband in her red hair. Her skin tone is a rich caramel.

“Tranquil wasn’t kidding about there being more hybrids,” Steven mumbled to himself as Cleo’s friends cheer her on, “I wonder how many more hybrids are out there. Ah,” he looks back at Shelly, “do you know anything about your mom?”

The shorter averts her gaze, “My mother… was a brute; I’m honestly shocked that my father fell in love with her. She hurt a lot of weak gems and made sure to assert her dominance on any gem that wasn’t a form of Jasper. That’s all I heard from the Jaspers my mom was friends with.”

Steven, “What about Cleo’s mom?”

Shelly, “The other Jaspers told me that my mother and Cleo’s fused often; that’s why they were so shocked that they fell in love with someone else. If you want to know more about Brown Jasper, then you should ask Cleo.”

~

Steven and Cleo are now standing outside of the arcade, Cleo’s friends and Shelly still inside playing around.

“So,” Steven cups the back of his neck, “were… you told anything about your mom?”

Cleo blinks as she looks at Steven then back in front of her, “My ma wasn’t the nicest gem. Heck, there are only a handful of first-generation Jaspers that were nice. Anyway, my ma was basically the overseer of all the other Jaspers on earth. She would report to Pink Diamond if something went wrong with a Jasper and make sure they were all doing their jobs correctly. I think meeting my pops made her realize that doing her job isn’t the only thing she was meant to do. The shattering of Pink Diamond enforced those thoughts.

I was made the day after your mom faked her death; Shelly was made… I’d say a year or two after you.”

Steven, “Do… you think there are more hybrids like us out there?”

Cleo shrugs, “I do, but I don’t think there are that many. Give it a year or three and half gems will be all over the place. Of course, this means some gems will be giving up their forms to make something completely new; similar to what our moms did for us.”

Steven, “How many more hybrids, do you think, are out there now.”

“Not that many; ten or fifteen. Most of them are going to be coming to Beach City to visit Little Homeworld, well, Little Homeschool.”

Steven, “To learn about their mothers?”

Cleo, “Or to meet their gem family. You think there’s going to be a hybrid Pearl?”

Steven stifles a laugh, “I highly doubt it; I only know four Pearls and they aren’t the type to… you know.”

Cleo chuckles, “Pearls tend to be a bit salty… even the quiet ones.”

“Yeah.” Steven blinks, “How would you know that?”

Cleo smirks, “I learned most of the things about my ma through her Pearl; most high ranked gems had one.”

“Wow.”

“I know.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long as the other chapters... sorry

“Hey Steven,” Connie calls as she walks into the house. Steven puts his jacket on as he walks down the steps, “What’s up, Connie?”

“Someone’s kid is walking around with a gem. I-.” Connie's eyes widen in shock as Steven hurries past her, blinking twice before turning around.

“Wait for me,” she shouts as she hurries after Steven.

~

Steven slides to a stop with a huge grin on his face. Standing on the boardwalk is an Aquamarine and a young boy with a gem on the back of his hand. Steven didn’t know what kind of a gem it was, but he still happy to see another Gem/Human hybrid.

“I keep trying to tell you,” the Aquamarine huffed as Connie finally caught up to Steven, “that gems of your mother’s kind were small in numbers! I highly doubt that your “aunts” left Homeworld, let alone, still exist! They were only first-generation and the small little planet they were made on was destroyed before the next generation could emerge! Why don’t we just go back home and-.”

“No,” the child snarled, “I know all that already, you tell me every time I mention my mom! I came here to meet Steven Universe!”

“That’s me,” Steven mused happily as he walks towards the two. Aquamarine puts her hands on her hips, “Ah, Pink Diamond’s son. Please tell my young friend here that Blood Stone’s aren’t on Earth.”

“Bloodstone,” Steven asks with a confused expression. Connie walks next to him as the flying gem continued to talk, “Yes! Ah, you don’t know what that are so that means that there aren’t any on Earth anymore! Just wanted to rub that in a bit,” she mused as she shot a smug look at the young boy. Steven, “May I ask what a Bloodstone did?”

Aquamarine, “Why you, you may! Any gem could shatter, but Bloodstones were made to shatter gems for the Diamonds. You could call them assassins.”

“The Diamonds had my mom created too late; Pink Diamond faked her shattering by the time she got to Earth,” the boy says softly, Steven and Connie looking at him. His dreadlocks are dark green and come down to his knees, his skin a chocolate complexion. His blue jeans are held up by red suspenders, his t-shirt white, and his canvas shoes black. He’s wearing glasses that rest near the tip of his nose.

The Aquamarine’s obviously been poofed because she’s dressed differently from her “sisters”. Her short cuts up just above her belly button gem, the sleeves long. Instead of a skirt, she’s wearing shorts and no shoes on her feet.

Connie smiles softly then squats down, “I’m sure your mom was a good gem deep down inside. I mean, she fell in love didn’t she?”

“I guess.”

“Don’t go filling Florida’s heads with thoughts of her mother,” Aquamarine huffed as she landed, “She only found out about Bloodstone from her dense father.”

“She’s a girl?!” Steven and Connie panicked mentally. Florida pushes her lips together, the short gem noticing the pained expression on the child’s face. She sighs, “I’m only saying these things to have you from the heartache that’s your mother. Bloodstones aren’t saints and your mother was the worst one yet. I refuse to have you end up like,” she points at Steven, “him.”

Steven gets defensive, “Wha-?! What’s wrong with me?!”

Aquamarine gives him a look, “You think you can bottle all of your problems inside? All that stress, anger, and sadness? What,” she starts to fly, “you didn’t think anyone would notice? Come along, Florida,” she chimes as he summons her wand, making it grow longer. Florida grabs the other end, “Are we going home?”

“No,” Aquamarine smiles softly, “let’s go visit Little Homeworld, I want to see if I can find the Topazes that used to work for me. I can also introduce you to my... sisters.”

The child slowly grins as they start to move away from the two teens, Connie standing up.

“Well, that happened.” She turns, “Steven-. Steven, why are you sweating so much?!”


	4. Chapter 4

Steven was thinking of Cleo, Tranquil, Florida, and Shelly while he walks past the Big Donut. The sounds of a powerful engine pull him from his thoughts. The first person that came to mind was Kevin.

“Kevin,” Steven mumbled to himself in a threatening tone, quickly turning around to glare at the old truck behind him.

“Okay… this isn’t Kevin,” Steven huffed before walking towards the driver side of the stilled car. He taps on the window then waits for a few seconds, the shaped glass slowly rolling down. Sitting behind the steering wheel is a teen older than Steve, a few inches taller too. He has a patch of chin hair that matches the color of his bed hair, white. Huge, round sunglasses hide his eyes.

He’s wearing a black tank top beneath a red and black flannel button-up, his black shorts stopping just below his knees. His skin’s a light caramel with freckles on his cheeks and nose.

Steven couldn’t see his shoes, but he could see the smug smirk on his face. A kind of smirk Kevin would do.

“Hey stranger,” the older mused, Steven trying his hardest to hide his hatred for things similar to Kevin.

“I think I made a wrong turn somewhere,” the teen chimed as he rests his forearms in his truck’s windowsill, “Could you give me directions to a place call Little Homeworld.” He spoke with a New York accent.

“Little Homeworld? Can I ask why?”

“I have something I need to there is all. So, can you help me out?”

Steven, “I could show you the way.”

The older grins lazily, “That’s even better! Hop in!”

The younger rethinks his decision as he cautiously walks to the passenger side of the old truck, getting in.

“I’m Pappy Abington and you are?”

“You… don’t know who I am?”

“I wouldn’t be asking if I did,” Pappy joked as he put his truck in reverse. Steven thinks for a moment before answering, “Steven… Steven Universe.”

“Mind if I call you Stevie?”

“Not at all,” the younger says as the older shifted gears.

~

Steven watches Pappy as he makes sure his truck stays straight, a song softly playing from the radio. The backseat of the truck is flooded with rolls of blue paper, most likely blueprints. Hanging from the rearview mirror is a pair of space ships and a goofy alien toy. Steven also noticed that Pappy was wearing sandals that are light green, matching the color of his sunglasses.

“So, Stevie,” Pappy starts, “what do you think is the right thing to do when you meet a family member you’ve only hear stories about?”

“You have family living in Little Homeschool?”

“Nah,” the teen smiles softly, “just trying to get to know you, I guess.”

Steven hums as he thinks, “Well… I think I’d ask them if they knew who I was.”

“Yeah? I think I’d ask them if they remember who my momma is.”

“Is there someone at Little Homeschool that might know your mom?”

“I hope so.” A sad smile slowly stretches across Pappy’s face, “It’s been a couple of years since they’ve seen her; I’ve been doubting a couple of things and this trip.”

Steven, “Where do you come from?”

“North of Delmarva. The city I’m from is big and made of pure concrete, barely any plant life to be seen minus the central park. There are different kinds of people there and all kinds of foods and cultures. Never a dull moment… well, the rain’s a bit dull. Oh,” Pappy mused when he sees a tall building, “Are we getting close?”

“Yeah,” Steven points, “keep going straight. What are the blueprints in the back for?”

“Just some plans for engine repair, nothing special.”

~

Pappy parks his car on the side of the road, Steven getting out while the older turned his truck off. He gets out then looks at the mini-city before him, the younger looks at him as he closed the passenger door. Steven couldn’t tell what emotion he was feeling thanks to the large sunglasses that blocked his eyes. The two walked from the car then towards the gate, Steven watching Pappy cautiously as they enter the gem-filled city. He didn’t exactly trust Pappy, but the older didn’t act anything like Kevin.

Steven tilts his head as he stops walking, “The Nephrites and Centi? What does he want with them?”

He watches Pappy approach the eight of them then stops walking, taking his sunglasses off. They disappear like Garnet’s.

“No way,” Steven practically whispered before he hurried towards to the taller, standing next to Centi who had shock written all over her. Pappy’s eyes are open, and he looks happy yet sad. His left orb is a Nephrite gem, his right is brown. His gem eye is almost like Centi’s.

He has a few bags underneath them that make him looked sleep deprives and tired.

“You all don’t know me,” Pappy smiles softly, “but you all know my momma. Your commander sent her back to Homeworld a year before you all were corrupted.”

“She was the only Nephrite with an eye like mine,” Centi voice trembled as she took a step closer to the teen, “Commander Hessonite sent her back to Homeworld because she thought Nephi was defective. She came back?”

“Yeah,” Pappy makes his oversized sunglasses reappear, “but she couldn’t find any of you; she didn’t know about the Diamond’s attack. Instead, she found my dad who was lost in the woods near your crashed ship. So uh,” he grins nervously, “hi aunties?”

Centi takes the younger’s glasses off then hugs him, the other Nephrites joining happily. Steven puts his hands on his hips with a soft smile as he watches the small family reunion. It’s moments like these that make him happy about the choices he’s made and the things he’s done; it’s moments like these that make him realize he did something for the betterment of everyone.

He looks to his left for a quick second then looked again. Tranquil’s walking by with three other Aventurines that are lecturing him. Cleo’s showing off her muscles to a group of Jaspers then one of them flexes back, Shelly watching with sparkly eyes. Florida’s chatting with a group of Aquamarine’s while her Aqua is watching with a pleased expression on her face.

“Pappy wasn’t the only one looking for Little Homeschool,” Steven commented to himself before looks back at the Nephrites and Pappy.

~

It’s now early into the evening, Pappy and Steven relaxing in the bed of the older’s truck with a box of pizza. There only one slice left.

“Do you have any stories about your mom,” Steven asks. Pappy hums, “Only the few video recordings my dad got of her. From what I saw, she wasn’t a bad gem. She was curious about a lot of things and wanted to learn. She was a really good spaceship pilot and an even better car driver. She tries all the foods my city had to offer and did everything with a huge smile on her face. What about your momma?”

“My mom… oh boy. My mom’s Pink Diamond.”

“Woah,” Pappy sits up, “you for real?”

Steven slowly sits up then sighs, “Yeah. You didn’t get my message to the universe at all?”

The older shakes his head. Steven, “Pink Diamond was given Earth to rule by the other Diamonds. I think she was into it, at first, but wanted something different after seeing all of the different things here. She shapeshifted into Rose Quartz and made a rebellion… then she faked her shattering and kept up the Rose Quartz act. She… hurt a lot of gems as Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond. She left behind a lot of things that needed to be dealt with and finished and-! Ugh,” Steven groaned, “I know I’m not the only Gem/Human hybrid with a crappy mom, but sometimes I feel like I am! I feel like my mom made me to fix her mistakes; to be her replacement!”

Pappy, “Have you done it?”

Steven, “Done what,” he asked a bit rudely. Pappy, “Have you fixed any of her mistakes?”

Steven looks down, “I’ve… fixed a couple.”

Pappy, “That’s stupid.”

The younger blinks twice then looked at the older, “What do you mean by that? Do you know what the Diamonds would’ve done if I hadn’t stopped them?! Do you know what **any** of my mom’s enemies could’ve done if I hadn’t convinced them not too?!”

“I have an idea,” Pappy takes his sunglasses off, “but I still think it’s stupid that you’re trying to fix someone else’s mistakes. I think it’s stupid that you're trying to patch up someone else’s relationships. Stevie; Steven,” he looks the younger in his eyes, “You don’t have to lift a single finger to fix anything your mother did anymore; you shouldn’t have from the start. Man, you’re stressing yourself out over someone else’s problems.”

Steven breaks the eye contact, “So what? You want me to sit back and do nothing?”

Pappy lifts his hands, “I’m not saying sit back and do nothing, Stevie. I’m saying live your life without stressing yourself out over your mother’s mistakes. You know,” he smiles softly, “something you said was right; you aren’t the only hybrid with a crappy mom. I’m sure there are others like us who have their own crappy mom stories to tell and I’m sure my aunties have a few they’d tell me if I asked.”

The shorter pushes his lips together as he closes his eyes, opening them when he felt something poke his lips.

“I cut the last piece in half,” Pappy mused, “Let’s finish up then head back to Little Homeworld!”

Steven looks from the taller to the pizza then accepts it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my personal favorite and I don't know if Steven's hatred for Kevin lives on or if it mellowed out


	5. Chapter 5

Tranquil claps his hands together, “Alright guys! We’re here on the beach to help Steven let out some steam and relax! We aren’t here to talk about our mothers or the Diamonds; we’re here to have fun!”

After Steven met all the Human/Gem hybrids in Beach City, he introduced them to each other and Connie.

“Off with our shoes!” Tranquil mused before walking towards Steven.

“Where’s Connie?”

“I forgot to let her know. Don’t worry,” Steven grins, “I’ll tell her next time.”

Tranquil inspects Steven’s expression before checking to make sure everyone took off their shoes.

“Why did we do this,” Pappy asked as Florida wiggled her toes in the sand. Tranquil, “We’re going to run from one end of the beach to the other. It doesn’t have to be a race and we don’t have to use our powers; all we’re doing is running.”

The other hybrid blink in confusion as Tranquil starts to jog in place, “Come on!”

Soon, all six of the Human/Gem hybrids are jogging towards the end of the beach. It only took them a second to start grinning and running, giggles and laughter escaping from their mouths. As they ran, Florida would occasionally do a cartwheel or two.

“Woo-hoo!” Steven grinned as he ran. It’s been a while since he’s grinned like this and have this much fun. This could be the thing he needs to help him relax. Just him and the hybrids.

Cleo and Shelly look at each other before they start to dance while they ran, their gems glowing as Cleo pulls Shelly towards here. Steven’s eyes sparkled with amazement as he watches the fusion appear, the other hybrids amazed. The fusion’s gem is a Red Jasper and she only has two eyes. Her skin is a light shade of red while her hair matched the color of her gems. She’s wearing Cleo’s top and a skirt that matches Shelly’s dress, ribbons wrapped around her ankles. In her long, puffy, hair is a black headband with bows on both sides. Most of her facial features are similar to Shelly’s, but Red Jasper has Cleo’s long eyelashes.

She’s taller than Stevonnie, but not as tall as Opal or Sugilite.

“I’ve never seen a fusion before,” Florida proclaimed as the five continued to run.

“I’ve never seen two half gems fuse before,” Steven commented. Red Jasper laughs out then charged ahead of the group, the other trying their best to catch up. The hybrids continue to run until it’s fresh into the night, Cleo and Shelly unfusing. Florida turned to watch, but ends up tripping, everyone falling on top of her. There’s a moment of silence before the six broke into joyous laughter, getting off one another as they continued to laugh.

“Oh man,” Steven wipes a tear, “I haven’t laughed that hard in a long time. Thanks, guys.”

“I needed that too.” Pappy admitted, “I’ve been stressing myself over how my momma’s sister would react to me since I found out they were on Earth.”

“I,” Cleo sighs, “have to agree with you. Shelly and I were crazy nervous when we first met the other Jaspers.”

“I’m worried about my aunts taking me to meet Blue Diamond.” Tranquil sighs, “I don’t know how she’ll react when I tell her my mom left and had me.”

They all laugh, blinking then looking at Florida. She has a sad expression on her face with a soft smile, her eyes on the sand beneath them.

“Aqua was trying to get me to stay away from Beach City and you guys; especially you Steven. She didn’t want your influences to rub off on me and I end up like you… whatever that means. I’m glad I got to hang out with you guys today.” She grins happily, “I don’t care if you’re older than me, you all my best friends!”

The older hybrids smile softly, Cleo grinning slyly as she ruffled the younger’s hair.

~

The next week, the hybrids meet up on the beach.

“Did you forget to tell Connie again?” Tranquil huffed as Steven took off his flip flops.

“I… did,” he stands up, “but Connie’s busy with school and her studies. Asking her to come run with us would bother her. Besides, I have you guys!”

Tranquil pushes his lips together as Steven hurries to Pappy and Cleo, Shelly telling Florida about fusion. Tranquil knows this is wrong; Steven may be right about Connie being busy with school, but he could at least text or call her about meeting up.

The following weeks are the same; Steven saying that he forgot to ask Connie to join them. One time, it took him a minute to answer as if he forgot who Connie was.

“Steven,” Tranquil walks up to him as the taller quickly kicked off his sandals, “I asked Connie if she wanted to meet up and she said she was busy today, but would love to meet up next week.”

“Oh. Okay,” Steven shrugs, grinning as he turned to join the other hybrids. Tranquil’s soft smile drops, “What’s with that? Why did you just shrug like Connie means nothing to you,” he shouted, his powers causing a gust of wind to rise. Steven and the others shielded their eyes, slowly lowering their arms. Steven’s eyes quickly open wider. Tranquil’s calm expression is replaced with anger, his skin glowing green like the color of his foot gem.

“How could you shrug at the very mention of Connie?! How could you forget to tell Connie about meeting us here?! My whole plan was for you,” Tranquil jabs his finger in Steven’s direction, “to relieve your stress with your friends! All of them!”

“Tranquil.” Steven takes a step forward, “Calm down a little, man. I just thought that Connie wouldn’t be able to relate very well with all of us so-.”

“So what?! Steven,” Tranquil’s skin returns to normal, “before you met us, you had Connie. She was the one you talked to about your problems, she’s the one you fuse with. You’ve known her longer than us, you’ve been with her longer than us. Don’t leave her behind and forget about her because you’ve found something new.”

Steven opens his mouth to say something, but stops when someone touched his shoulder. It was Pappy.

“I don’t know if this is the right time to mention it, but I’m going back home next week.”

Steven, “H… huh.”

“Yeah,” Cleo averts her eyes, “Shelly’s going back hope soon too.”

Shelly, “I came to Beach City to meet the other Jaspers and I did. I’d be overstaying my welcome if I was here another week. Cleo’s coming with me.”

Florida, “Aqua’s taking me back home to my dad after she meets Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. I don’t have reason to be here in Beach City so… yeah.”

Tranquil, “And my aunts are taking me to Homeworld tomorrow. I don’t know when I’ll be back.”

  
Steven takes a step away from Pappy, “H-hold on; we’ve found each other and you’re leaving?! Didn’t you want to know about your moms? There’s no way you learned everything in a month!”

Tranquil puts his hands on his hips, “I’ll learn the rest about my mother when I meet Blue Diamond.”

Pappy, “I don’t want to learn about my momma; I don’t want it to rule the rest of my life.”

Florida, “Aqua already told me everything about my mom.”

Shelly, “And I have no interest in my mom.”

“Same,” Cleo cooed. Steven slowly shakes his head as he slowly turned pink, “You… you can’t just leave like this!”

The other hybrids slowly back away as Tranquil turned green, “Stop being selfish! Who are you, Pink Diamond?!”

Steven growls, “What do you know about my mom?!”

Tranquil clenched his fist, “I’ve seen her memories and yours! I’ve seen how spoiled she acted just like you’re acting now-!”

Steven's skin returns to normal as Tranquil stumbled forward, a worried expression replacing his anger. The shorter’s human skin returned as he steadied himself, cupping the side of his head.

“Aventurines are supposed to relieve the Diamonds or a Gem of their stress,” he glares at Steve, “not get stressed themselves. We’re not running today,” he spat as he teleported away, displaying a power he kept hidden. Steven clenched his fists, “Fine,” he shouted, “be that way and see if I care!” He runs towards his house, leaving the other hybrids on the beach.

~

It’s the day after Steven and Tranquil fought. Steven hasn’t seen him since then, but he has seen the others.

“Steven’s been sitting there for a while now,” Amethyst whispered to Pearl.

“I know,” the taller whispered back, “but he won’t tell me why.”

Amethyst, “You think he got into a fight with one of the half gems?”

Steven introduced his hybrid friends to the Crystal Gems a few weeks ago.

Pearl, “I hope not; Steven was so happy.”

Steven pushes his lips together and he closed his eyes and sighed.

“He’s right,” he pressed his hand on his face, “I almost did to Connie what mom did to Spinel.”

Pearl and Amethyst jump in shock as Steven’s sudden movements, the teen now standing. He grabs his keys then heads out the door.

~

Tranquil lets out a sigh after he appears on the beach, stretching his arms. After teleporting away, his aunts helped him relax.

“Tranquil!”

He blinks then turns around, Steven hurrying towards him with Connie close behind.

“You were right,” the taller said after getting in front the shorter, “and I was wrong. Lately… I’m always wrong. I almost did to Connie what mom did to Spinel and I don’t want that to happen. I was just so excited and happy that there were people out there like me and I thought that you guys were what I really needed. I’m sorry I yelled at you and,” he turns to Connie, “I’m sorry that I forgot to tell you about this.”

Connie waves her hand up and down, “It’s cool; I was busy these past few weeks. So,” she grins, “are you guys running today?”

~

The seven friends laugh and cheer as they ran, barefoot, on the sand. Aqua’s sitting on the porch of Steven’s house the Crystal Gems, one of Tranquil’s aunts with them.

“You know,” Aqua sighs, “I was against this; I thought that Florida would want to know his mother’s entire story. I’m glad I was wrong.”

Pearl, “And I’m glad Steven’s grinning.”

The Gems’ eyes pop out of their heads as Cleo and Shelly fused, Garnet slowly grinning as Steven and Connie fused.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly wasn't expecting anyone to read this, but I thank all those that did.
> 
> I'm still working out the kinks on my OCs so how I described them here isn't their final look (For instance, I changed what kind of Jasper Cleo was)
> 
> Again, thank you for reading!


End file.
